At last
by scorpion22
Summary: After returning home from her journey Alice return to Underland and to the only man she could ever truly love.


Alice had traveled around the world to China and back and finally she was returning home to England to her family.

" Home for a visit " whispered Alice standing on the deck of the ship as it approached the dock her plans going through her mind, Alice knew she had to say goodbye to her family only then could she go home, to her true home, to Underland the one place where she truly belonged. Alice knew that Underland was her true home because not only did it have all of her very best friends, but also it had the only man she could ever truly love the mad hatter Tarrant Hightopp. She hadn't realized until she was back home in England and on her voyage making her father's dreams come true that he was the one she loved, but by then it was too late.

" Your always on my mind " breathed Alice remembering her journey and smiling because although he wasn't right there by her side he was never far from her thoughts and even at night she dreamed that she was lying in his arms and he was making love to her and sometimes she even believed she'd wake up in his arms.

Stepping off the ship Alice looked around hoping somebody would be waiting for her, but no one was. However as she started to walk away carrying her bags with her someone called her name.

"Miss Alice Kingsley please stop a minute "yelled an unfamiliar man who Alice had never seen before and for a moment as he ran towards her she was unsure if he was a threat or not. She eyed him lusciously as he approached preparing herself to run if he should prove to be someone intent on hurting her.

"Miss. Alice Kingsley I was sent by your mother to meet you my name is James "said the man who identified himself as James.

Alice followed James to a coach near the dock and stepping inside she was on her way home. The manor was just as she remembered it except for the darkness, this place wasn't the happy place it had been when her father was alive anymore. James helped her carry her things inside and once she did she went into the parlor finding her mother and sister there along with her sister's husband Lowell. After taking her things to her room with the help of her sister Margaret who from the rounded shape of her stomach was now pregnant. When her things were put away the two sisters sat on the bed looking at each other in a warm silence.

"I missed you I'm glad your home "whispered Margaret taking both of her hands and smiling at her.

"I missed you too "smiled Alice smiling back at her sister.

"Are you staying or will you be off on another grand adventure "asked Margaret looking at her in awe as they hugged tightly.

" Yes Margaret I will be living on the biggest adventure of my life, I met someone , someone I love while I was away I'm going to be leaving again to be with the man I love " said Alice smiling the biggest smile she had in years as she told all of this to her sister.

"Don't look so sad Margaret you must understand I need to do this "whispered Alice as she spoke seeing her sister smile in understanding.

"Oh Alice that's wonderful you'll marry and the two of you will be as happy as Lowell and I "smiled Margaret embracing Alice. They continued to talk as if they were still little girls until they heard their mother calling them. They went down to dinner with their mother and Lowell and it was then that the laughter stopped and the silence began, but it ended after a few minutes and in the end everyone was laughing and talking like friends, but the sour apple of the bunch Lowell. For Alice in that moment it was the first time since her father's death that the house felt warm instead of cold.

"Are you're going to the party tomorrow "smiled Margaret making everyone look at her including Lowell who still didn't say a word.

"What party "asked Alice looking at each of them her natural curiosity peeking as she noticed that her mother seemed to have wanted to keep this particular news from her.

" There is a party at the Ashford estate tomorrow while you were away Hamish was married almost a week after your departure " explained her mother it was clear her mother thought she still loved Hamish when in fact she couldn't stand to even look at Hamish.

" That's nice who is the bride " smiled Alice shocking her mother and Lowell though she could tell Margaret wasn't because she knew she loved another man and as she asked one thought went through her mind and that was that no woman in her right mind would ever marry Hamish.

"Do you remember Maria Hennessey "said Margaret before their mother afterwards letting her mother continue?

" Now she is Maria Ashford tomorrow they are having a party at the estate to celebrate the coming of their first child " said her mother and Alice could tell she was still mad that she had turned him down and despite how much she loved her Alice couldn't bring herself to care.

"Good I'm happy for them both I'd be happy to go to the party with you mother "smiled Alice surprising everyone, but her sister who shared a look of secrecy with her and then as they continued to talk and laugh together Alice couldn't get her mind off of the rabbit hole that would let her slip away to Underland tomorrow when they went to the party. On the day of the party Alice couldn't wait to arrive so that she could go home to Underland and her mother saw that excitement as they rode to Ashford estate.

"Alice it's so good to see you I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the docks yesterday "said Lord Ashford as they arrived. Just before Lord Ashford walked off after pulling her aside so she could update him on her journey Alice gave him letter for her mother and sister that weren't to be given till after the party. She knew they were in safe hands with him and she knew that he would make sure they were given to them so that when she went down the rabbit hole and she never saw them again they would know she was safe and that she loved them.

Directly giving him her letters Alice didn't wait another moment, she snuck off into the garden in search of the rabbit hole.

" There you are " said Alice when she finally found the hole falling to her knees and peering into the abyss that was the hole a smile on her face at the thought that she would be home soon. Alice let herself fall forward down the hole a small joyful smile gracing her lips. The fall was just as she remembered it fast at first until it slowed ad everything floated past like before till she was moving again hitting bottom. Unlike the last time Alice was prepared for the fall and when everything went back to normal this time she fell not on her head, but on her hands and knees.

" Almost home " whispered Alice as eh landed on her hands and knees on her feet right away and running to the door that would lead her home.

" I'm not going to have the problems I did last time " said Alice setting the key she remembered from before on the floor and drinking just a little bit of the liquid from before smiling as she started to shrink till she was the size of a mouse. After fashioning a dress from pieces of her dress Alice got the key and went to the door unlocking it. Alice stood there a moment as the door was open looking at her home so happy to finally be back. When she finally went through the door into the forest immediately she saw the white rabbit who led her here the first time deep down she knew she was finally home.

" Mctwisp, Mctwisp over here " yelled Alice as she ran towards him afraid for a moment that he wouldn't hear or see her, but just as she was giving up hope he finally stopped and once he saw her he became ecstatic.

"Alice "grinned Mctwisp quickly picking her small form and letting her stand on his paw scaring her at first as he did so.

" I'm back could you take me to the white queen " smiled Alice and to her relief the white rabbit nodded and without any warning at all he put her safely in his coat pocket and began to make his way to the castle taking her to the white queen. Mirana was just as overjoyed to see her and had her back to her normal size right away. Once Alice and Mirana were the same size again Mirana came and embraced her friend.

"Our champion has returned "smiled Mirana as she hugged her friend taking her hand and beginning to walk with her.

" How long are you staying I must throw you a welcoming party and then when you leave a farewell party anything less would be an insult " said Mirana as the left the kitchen smiling at her as they continued down the hall until suddenly Alice made them stop.

"Mirana I'm staying I'm not going back I want to stay here this is where I want to be its where I belong "explained Alice smiling as the queen hugged her so tight she nearly cut off her air supply.

"Mirana I need to see the Hatter can you take me to Tarrant "said Alice as they pulled away from each other a bright light in both their eyes.

" Tarrant yes I can and I will, but Alice you must know he loves you he told me so you should know this before you see him " explained Mirana as she spoke she took Alice's hand and began to lead her down the hall.

" Mirana that's why I came back I love Tarrant " said Alice making her friend stop to look at her hugging her again a smile on her face. Mirana and Alice ran from hall to hall until suddenly they stopped and Mirana pointed to a door at the end of the hall.

"His workshop is in there come visit with me later "said Mirana as she left leaving Alice to knock on the door alone. As she knocked on the door it was like she could hear each knock echo back at her and when the door opened and she saw him it was like her heart jumped out of her chest and went back up the rabbit hole to England.

"Alice your back "whispered Tarrant in that moment his heart was beating so fast he was sure she could hear it.

"Tarrant I have to tell you something "gasped Alice her words coming out rushed and as soon as she spoke he was nodding letting her come inside.

"Whatever it is you can tell me "said Tarrant trying to make her sit down, but Alice knew she couldn't or she would never get up the muchness to tell him what she was feeling. Alice looked from him to the floor then at him again trying to get the muchness to say those three little words.

" Tarrant I love you " whispered Alice her voice a mere tremble as her words came out rushed again as she looked at him afraid that Mirana was wrong that he didn't love her. She heard him gasp and when their eyes met she knew he loved her too without him saying a word.

" I love you too " smiled Tarrant taking both her hands and looking at her with this look that she knew meant he loved her and he wanted to be with her forever. Alice found herself overpowered with joy she couldn't contain. Before she could blink an eye she was in his arms and he was doing something she had long dreamt of, he was kissing her. They both had their arms around each other as they kissed a powerful tender intense kiss that made them both feel complete for the first time in their lives and when it ended just being near each other they felt complete looking at each other and seeing the same look in their eyes that look that represented their love for each other.

" I love you Alice " said Tarrant making her smile and as soon as she did it was covered by his lips when he picked her up into his arms and kissed her again and when he did all Alice could think was that she was finally home safe and sound.


End file.
